forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Acura Integra Type-R
The 2001 Acura Integra Type-R - abbreviated as Acura Integra - is a FWD sport compact by Acura featured in all main series titles except Forza Horizon. In the Xbox One release of Forza Horizon 2, it is included as part of the Rockstar Car Pack, while it is featured as standard in the Xbox 360 release. Synopsis The Type-R is the top-of-the-line model of the last generation Acura Integra, thoroughly reengineered for maximal handling and greater speed. Upon its introduction, the Type-R had the highest power per liter (108 hp/l) out of all naturally aspirated engine cars in North America, which was later superseded by the Honda S2000. The Type-R was rebranded as a Honda model outside of North America. A Type R model for the following model generation - the Acura RSX - was only made available for right-hand drive markets. The Type-R is based on a lightened chassis with double-wishbone suspension on all corners and four-wheel disc brakes that utilise ventilated front discs. Weighing , the Type-R has the same weight as its Japanese domestic market counterpart. In titles preceeded by Forza Motorsport 3, both cars have lower weight ratings that are shared by each other.Specifications (weight) - (Forza Motorsport), (Forza Motorsport 2) The Type-R is powered by a B18C5 codenamed 1.8 litre four-cylinder engine capable of redlining up to 9000 rpm although its real life counterpart is limited to 8400 rpm. The aluminum block engine is equipped with various modifications including a single-port intake manifold for less restrictive airflow and an oil cooler for better heat dissipation. It also makes use of Honda's DOHC VTEC variable valve timing system that increases performance at higher rpms without resorting to higher displacement. Power is rated as 195 hp at 8000 rpm, with torque being rated as 130 lb-ft at 7500 rpm.Specifications - integratyper.orgSpecifications (engine) - hondanews.com In comparison with its Japanese domestic market counterpart, the Acura Type-R produces minimally less horsepower due to the Honda's higher compression ratio. Performance The Type-R has highly responsive steering and is surprisingly neutral in corners for a front-wheel drive car, with understeer appearing if pushed too hard. The front end feels planted most of the time, even more so than its successor, the 2002 Acura RSX Type-S. When accelerating through corners in second gear, the Type-R has a small chance of wheelspin. Braking is neutral and sufficient although braking from high speeds may be improvable. The Type R has quick acceleration, with most of the power coming in above 5000 rpm and reaches about as top speed. It requires 6.2 seconds when launching from 0 to and 14.7 seconds for accelerating from 0 to . The Type-R is best launched from around 4000 rpm, as anything higher will lead to excessive wheelspin off the line. Statistics Conversions Trivia *Its manufacturer colors consist of black and yellow, with white being available in newer Forza titles despite it being an option reserved for the 1997 and 1998 model years.Trivia (colors) - roadandtrack.com *The engine bay and trunk cannot be opened in Forzavista. *It has aftermarket exterior modifications in Forza Motorsport and all subsequent Xbox 360 Motorsport titles, which are not featured in newer titles. Gallery FM3 Acura IntegraTypeR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 3'' FM4 Acura IntegraTypeR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM6 Acura IntegraTypeR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH3 Acura IntegraTypeR.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Acura IntegraTypeR-Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Acura Integra Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Acura Integra Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM5 AcuraIntegraTypeR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' References